Battle of the Brawds
Brawds on the Beach In the lively stretch of ocean known as resides a small summer island known solely as Lollapalooza. Lollapalooza is a beautiful hub for music, parties and fun, and unbeknownst its current inhabitants it would get quite a bit wilder, they would be getting some truly lively visitors. Of the sunny coasts of the island, the sunkissed beach goes would soo be able to spot fleets of ships coming from all directions. The sun would shine off of the horizon as the numbers would get larger and larger, forcing you to recall the concert that was soon to come. Deeper into the island was a large stage, almost colosseum like. It housed all sorts of lights, fog machines, and instruments, the whole nine yards. Currently, it was empty but it would soon be filled to the brim with fans, fans, and more fans. Only a single person inhabited the stage, it was a sweaty man. He donned an incredibly tight tux, he was seemingly worried about something passing back and forth, over and over, not stopping for a second. He held a in his hands, loud screams could be heard coming from the small snail as the man moved sporadically, their conversation topic was less than ideal. "Ma'am, I can't apologize enough for my incompetence, we didn't know of the double booking till late this morning when we got confirmation calls from two separate parties!" The overweight man said anxiously as he spoke to the snail. "We have yet to inform the performers, it's a sensitive topic of discussion. They already have fleets of fans ready to knock down our doors to get in here!" The man said before going on. "W-Where are they? W-Well ma'am...They're both in their dressing rooms getting ready." The man would say in a hushed and scared tone before getting mentally berated at the hands of the person on the other line, seemingly the owner of the concert location. ---- Sat in her dressing room was a young girl, she appeared to be somewhere in her late teens. She sat back in her chair as three people stood around her, brushing her hair, doing her makeup, and one aiming a Den Den Mushi up to her face, this particular one having what seemed like some kinda camera attachment. "Ready when you are, Anna." A woman said holding her hand over the snail standing ready for orders. "Yep, ready." As the young girl spoke the man and woman working on her hair and makeup backed away before putting on their finishing touches. The women holding the snail clicked a button, causing a red light to glow in the eyes of the snail. "3, 2, 1, GO." The woman said as she propped up the camera on a tripod, grabbing and holding a large microphone over the young girls head, the other man and woman now holding lights over the girls head. "Hiya Supernovas, Miss Supernova here and welcome back to my channel!" The girl did a large wave before posing with a peace sign accompanied by a large smile on her face before continuing. "I'm reporting live from my dressing room at the Rainbow Anchor Stage in Lollapalooza, before my very first concert. I just can't wait to meet you guys, it's only 10 minutes away so I hope you're all ready to have the time of your lives." The young girl would say with an almost annoyingly cheerful voice. She would continue to talk to her fans for the short remainder of the time, showing her clothes and dressing room. Soon a member of the stage crew came back to give her a two-minute warning before reclosing her dressing room door. "Well, you heard that guys, it's finally time for me to meet you all! So it's time to sign off, don't forget to like subscribe and share me with your friends and don't forget to...SHOOT FOR THE STARS!" She pumped her hand into the air as a member of her crew shut off her camera. "That was just great, fantastic work, Anna!" Her crew around her clapped and cheered for her as she jumped from her chairs thanking them for the applause. "Welp, I guess it's showtime them." Anna took a deep breath before walking from to her dressing room door putting her hand on the knob and turning it but not before turning to her crew. "Thank you all, you're the reason I'm here today, treat yourselves to all the amenities in the dressing room, you deserve it!" she said smiling before taking off out of the room leaving her crew behind to have at anything in the room and setting her eyes on the stage and her thousands of fans. ---- Meanwhile, within another dressing room, there was a young girl who was currently sitting on the couch. She was currently focusing on adjusting her instrument, a high-tech guitar. With each adjustment, she would strum it before she would go back as she was unsatisfied with the sound. Eventually, she finally reached the tune she desired and gave a large grin. "Finally! I was starting to think there was something wrong with ya, ," she said, softly patting her instrument. Suddenly, the door to the dressing room opened as a man walked in with a tired expression. Letting out a yawn, he glanced over to the girl on the couch and spoke, "Yo, Joan. Everything has been set up and they are basically waiting on ya at this point." The man took a seat on a separate chair, practically melting into it as his exhaustion was obvious. "Come on, Roadie! I told ya to call me 'JoJo' since we are friends!" Joan said, leaping up from the couch and rushing over to Roadie to pull on his cheeks. "Besides, I was just deciding on the songs I was gonna play and adjusting Earth Wind & Fire for the concert." She finally released his cheeks as they were now red from her constant pulling, though his face was still in a tired expression. "Anyways, I'm gonna head out now. Since you've been doing a lot of work today, I'm gonna give you the rest of today off." Joan said, grabbing her instrument and slinging it onto her back. "But what about..." Roadie tried to say before being interrupted by Joan. "Nope, You are exhausted. At this point, a random groupie could get the drop on you in your condition." Joan quickly grabbed her signature off of a mannequin head and placed it on. "So, you are gonna take a nap, get some food, and take a load off." Roadie stared at her for a moment before laughing aloud. Giving a smirk, he said. "Alright, I'll rest for the rest of today but in exchange, you had better go out there and play to the point even the s show up to hear your music." Joan gave her own grin before forming the with her hands. "Hell, I would have done that before you told me! Everyone is gonna know the name of Joplin Joan because I'll be the one to rock this world!" With that said, Joan turned and walked out the door as her grin grew larger with each step she took towards the stage and her awaiting fans. ---- "Alright, I've arrived at the scene." A girl spoke into a that she wore on a bracelet, plugging her ear with her other hand to attempt to drown out the sound of the roaring crowd that stood in front of her, bursting through the fence that feebly held them back. "Sounds good. Security called in because apparently some stage manager double-booked for one night... what an idiot. Be careful Caprice, I hear these fans go batshit for their favorites." A voice crackled back in response. Caprice let out a "hmph" of confirmation and pulled out a cord from her pocket, which had a small microphone connected to the end. She plugged the other end of the cord into an outlet connected to the Den Den Mushi's shell and began to talk into the microphone. "Attention citizens! Please stand back from the gates for the safety of you and the performers, and do not push!" Caprice yelled into the microphone, barely being audible over the deafening roar of the mob. Sadly the efforts of the marine were futile, the crowd continued to scream, growing louder and louder as more people arrived and the time for the concerts grew nearer and nearer. Finally their roars and cheers were heard because in a short moment the doors would be open and the flood gates released, opening almost 1 million fans to the Rainbow Anchor Stage. Mosh Pitting As Anna exited the stretch off hallway known as the backstage she could hear the screams of her adoring fans more and more over time, it would soon be her time to shine. "God, I hope I don't blow it." Anna thought to herself as she hiped herself up preparing to take the stage. As she approached the stage, the deafening roars of her fans were closer than ever. She took a moment to muster up the courage to take the stage and as she went to take the step, the stage manager cut in front of her abruptly. "U-Um, can I help you, Sir" She would say a bead of sweat dripping from her head and a skeptical look on her face. "I'm so so very sorry for this inconvenience but I have made a very grave mistake in the booking of your concert. W-Well I guess we should wait for the other person that has been booked for this stage today." The stage manager said in an incredibly hushed and scared tone, sweating harder and leagues more nervous than Anna herself as he darted his eyes back in forth between a skeptical Anna and the hallway Joan would soon be coming down.